


A Whole New World

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You mean you didn't get it from the disclaimer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

2x02: THE INTRUDER: DELETED SCENE

  
CUT TO:

EXT: DEEP SPACE

An F302 flies directly toward a large star.

INT: F302

Sheppard chews on bottom lip; looks concerned. Music can be heard.

SHEPPARD

> I can show you the world  
> Shining, shimmering, splendid  
> Tell me, Rodney, now when did  
> You last let your heart decide?

  
Rodney rolls eyes, looks pained. Glances out of F302 window.

SHEPPARD

> I can open your eyes  
> Take you wonder by wonder

  
McKay blinks. Blushes.

SHEPPARD

> Over, sideways and under  
> On a magic carpet ride  
> A whole new world  
> A new fantastic point of view

  
McKay looks wistful, even hopeful.

SHEPPARD

> No one to tell us no  
> Or where to go  
> Or say we're only dreaming

MCKAY

> A whole new world  
> A dazzling place I never knew  
> But when I'm way up here  
> It's crystal clear  
> That now I'm in a whole new world with you

  
Sheppard grins.

SHEPPARD

> Now I'm in a whole new world with you

  
McKay looks beatific.

MCKAY

> Unbelievable sights  
> Indescribable feeling  
> Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
> Through an endless diamond sky  
> A whole new world

SHEPPARD

> Don't you dare close your eyes

MCKAY

> A hundred thousand things to see

  
Sheppard smirks.  


SHEPPARD

> Hold your breath - it gets better

  
McKay looks ecstatic

MCKAY

> I'm like a shooting star  
> I've come so far  
> I can't go back to where I used to be

  
Sheppard pushes the F302 into a sharp, twisting maneuver

SHEPPARD

> A whole new world

MCKAY

> Every turn a surprise

SHEPPARD

> With new horizons to pursue

MCKAY

> Every moment red-letter

SHEPPARD AND MCKAY

> I'll chase them anywhere  
> There's time to spare  
> Let me share this whole new world with you

SHEPPARD

> A whole new world

MCKAY

> A whole new world

SHEPPARD

> That's where we'll be

MCKAY

> That's where we'll be

SHEPPARD

> A thrilling chase

MCKAY

> A wondrous place

  
Both smile contentedly.

SHEPPARD AND MCKAY

> For you and me

  
EXT: F302 swerves away from the star and heads back to the Daedelus. FADE OUT:


End file.
